Journal Swap
by unknownbyhim22
Summary: ONE SHOT! It was funny until Troy and Gabriella realized that they had each other's journals... and their faithful friends decided to read it to them. Read as the groups try to get the journals back. Involves hiding beind bushes and wall inspecting. T


**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't really been updating anything! I was kind of grounded from the computer this weekend for being on it so much. Cough. So while I was grounded I wrote three ONE SHOTS on paper, so I have to type them and then put them here so it might take a while. This one isn't that great, but I thought some parts were kind of funny, but anyways, I hope you like it! Review!**

Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi were in Gabriella's room, laughing hysterically because Sharpay was telling them about the character she was selected to be, in the upcoming school musical. Taylor wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes as she laughed and Kelsi held onto Gabriella's desk so that she wouldn't fall off of the rolling chair she was sitting on. The character Sharpay was describing wasn't overly funny, but the way Sharpay was acting her out made them want to run to the bathroom as they held their stomachs. Gabriella held her hand up to stop Sharpay and caught her breath as she did so.

"I can't breathe." Gabriella said with a small giggle.

"Sorry, I'll stop." Sharpay said, laughing hard too at the reaction of her friends.

Once the girls settled down they all agreed on a new topic that made them just as happy as Sharpay's new role in the musical. Boys. The subject talked about at almost every sleepover or get together with a group of girl best friends.

"Did you finish your project for language arts with Troy yet?" Taylor asked Gabriella who was sitting on her bed, hugging her teddy bear as she talked with her friends.

"Yeah we finished last night when I went to his house." Gabriella answered with a small smile.

"Did you confess you love for each other yet?" Sharpay asked calmly.

"Funny, Shar." Gabriella answered with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm just asking because I know you want to." Sharpay said with a shrug.

"I think I'm finally starting to get over him, moving on." Gabriella said with a strong nod.

"Yeah right." Taylor said as she shook her head.

"What's the last thing you wrote in your journal, Gabi? I'm sure it was about Troy again." Kelsi asked seriously.

"I'll get it." Gabriella said with a laugh as she walked over to her back pack.

The girls laughed quietly knowing that they were right when Gabriella gasped and started to throw stuff out of her backpack.

"It's not in here!" Gabriella said quickly.

"What do you mean it's not in there?" Taylor asked as she hopped off of Gabriella's bed and walked over to her followed by Kelsi and Sharpay.

"It's gone!" Gabriella panicked.

"Maybe it's somewhere else in your room." Kelsi said calmly.

"No, I only keep it in my backpack!"

"Where did you have it last?" Taylor asked, knowing that if her journal got in the wrong hands it could cause major problems.

"Oh my god!" Gabriella panicked.

"What?" Kelsi and Sharpay asked together.

"It's t Troy's house!"

"Troy's house!!" the three girls shouted back.

"I think I'm going to pass out." Gabriella said as she put her hand to her head.

"It's okay. We can get it back." Taylor said confidently.

"It's in his room! How am I going to get it back?" Gabriella asked. She pointed at Sharpay quickly. "Don't comment on the room thing."

Sharpay closed her mouth quickly and pouted as she shrugged.

"We'll go to Troy's house and distracted him while you sneak in from the back," Taylor answered, thinking of a plan.

"Chad, Jason, and Zeke are there too, though. The games on." Gabriella answered.

"They'll be easy to distract. They're three clueless guys and we're three hot girls. Do the math." Sharpay said with a nod.

"We need to go now then!" Gabriella said quickly as she opened her door and made her way downstairs.

The girls quickly walked to Troy's house, knowing that taking a car would be too risky because it could be easily heard from inside. Gabriella slowly and quietly made her way toward the back gate of Troy's house while the girls stood in the front porch, making sure Gabriella got a head start before they rang the doorbell. They fixed their hair and rang the doorbell, Chad, Jason, and Zeke jump off of the couch while the girls watched them through the window by the door.

"Hey girls." Chad said with a smile as he opened the front door.

"Hi." The girls replied in unison.

"So, where's Troy?" Sharpay asked quickly, getting elbowed by Kelsi for her timing.

"Bathroom, what about Gabriella?" Zeke asked.

As Zeke said Gabriella's name the girls saw her coming in through the back door, slowly and cautiously waving at the girls after she shut the back door quietly.

"Umm." Kelsi started

"Somewhere over the rainbow." Sharpay answered, getting weird looks from the guys.

"Are you girls okay? You seem kind of tense." Jason noticed.

"Nah, we're fine." Kelsi answered with a nod.

"So we heard the big game is on." Taylor said slowly as she watched Gabriella make her way across the family room.

"Yeah, and it's half time." Zeke answered.

"You know the cheerleaders?" Jason added.

"So if you don't mind we'd like to get back to where we were." Chad said as he started to close the door.

"Wait!" All three girls said as they watched Gabriella's eyes widen as she heard the guys answer.

"What?" Chad asked.

"Um…" Sharpay and Kelsi said together.

"I've been wanting to do something for a really long time." Taylor said, making Gabriella stop right before she started going up the stairs. Gabriella was the only one who knew what Taylor meant by that statement.

"Can you do it already?" Chad asked, annoyed.

"What is she going to do?" Kelsi whispered to Sharpay.

"I don't know." Sharpay whispered back.

Taylor stepped forward and kissed Chad making everyone's mouth drop, including Gabriella's. They all starred at them in awe as Taylor waved to Gabriella secretly to tell her to hurry up. Gabriella ran up the stairs and Taylor pulled away from Chad.

"Umm…" Chad started in a daze.

"Alright, well that's all I wanted to do so enjoy the rest of the game." Taylor said as she patted him on the chest and walked back over to the girls.

"Okay." Chad said slowly as he shut the door.

"What about Gabriella?!" Kelsi asked quickly.

"She's on her own for now. We can hide behind that bush until she comes out." Taylor said as she pointed to the bush that separated Troy's lawn from the neighbors.

Inside, Gabriella was breathing heavily as she pushed open Troy's bedroom door, stepping into his room, quietly, and shutting the door behind her. She quickly went over to Troy's desk and rummaged through papers and when she couldn't find it she walked over to his night stand, stubbing her toe as she made her way over. She bit her lip as she leaned against the wall and tried to ignore the pain. She was about to start looking again when she heard the door to Troy's room start to open. She held her breath and thought she was going to scream when she saw Troy step into his room. Her eyes widened when he saw her and furrowed his brow.

"Gabriella, what are you doing in my room?" He asked in confusion.

"Umm…" Gabriella stood up straight and tried to think of an answer. "I was checking if you walls were sturdy." She said quickly as she pounded on the wall next to her. "You know how termites are." She pounded on the wall again and smiled awkwardly. "They look good. No need to worry."

"Are you okay?" Troy asked.

"Perfect." Gabriella said quickly as she moved past Troy. "See you later." She said as she ran down the stairs, ignoring the weird looks she got from the guys in the family room.

Chad, Jason, Zeke, and Troy walked over to the front door as Gabriella ran down the porch steps. They stood on the porch and saw Gabriella still running as she shouted at the bush. Then they saw Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay stand up and run with her as fast as they could.

"What the heck." Jason said as he watched the girls.

"What is going on?" Troy asked quickly.

"I have no idea, but you should have been here! Taylor totally made out with Chad!" Zeke exclaimed.

"She did not." Chad said quietly, slightly embarrassed.

"What would you call that then?" Jason asked.

"Shut up." Chad groaned with a small smile as he went back inside.

The girls collapsed on Gabriella's front lawn and didn't say anything for a few minutes because they couldn't breathe.

"I didn't get it!" Gabriella groaned as she put her face in the green grass.

"Are you serious? Sharpay asked as she put her hand on her forehead.

"I didn't have time to look for it because Troy came in." she explained.

"What?!" The three girls shouted as they sat up quickly.

"Argh!" Gabriella groaned.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM

"Dude why was Gabriella in your room?" Zeke asked.

"I have no idea, but it must have to do with why the girls were trying to distract you guys." Troy said as he made his way up the stairs with his friends close behind him.

"We should check out your room to see if there's something out of place." Jason suggested.

"I'm one step ahead of you." Troy said as he opened his bedroom door.

"They guys looked around the room, carefully observing what they saw. Chad stopped looking on the floor when he saw a pink notebook on the floor, poking out from under Troy's bed.

"I think I found something." Chad said as he picked up the notebook. "Property of Gabriella Montez." He read.

The guys walked over to him and peered down at the notebook.

"Ooh… it's a journal." Chad said as he flipped through it.

"We shouldn't read it, it's probably personal." Troy said

"It must be why Gabriella was in here. She was probably looking for it." Zeke said.

"Well, I'll read it out loud, so technically you aren't reading it." Chad said as he cleared his throat.

"Chad." Troy said with a sigh.

"Okay this was written last Friday during the basketball game." Chad started. "Hey, journal so I'm sick of just writing normally so I'll write a little poem." Chad looked at the group and the guys, except Troy, chuckled quietly. "Troy Bolton is his name; I've been to every one of his games. They way he smiles when he shoots, receives a big hoot. I laugh every time, but can't say what's on my mind. Now it's time, to say goodbye, it's almost half time." Chad read.

"It rhymes!" Jason said excitedly.

"Chad, seriously we shouldn't read this." Troy said. "I wouldn't want people reading my journal." Troy said.

"You have a journal?" Jason asked with a laugh.

"It's a guy journal, okay?" Troy said as he rolled his eyes.

"Dude!" Zeke laughed.

"Well, can I read this 'guy journal'?" Chad asked putting emphasis on the words guy journal.

"It's under my bed." Troy sighed.

Chad bent down and looked under Troy's bed, then back at him.

"Dude, there's nothing under here." Chad said.

"Funny, Chad." Troy said as he bent down.

"I'm not being funny." Chad said as he got a sorry look on his face.

"The journals must have gotten switched!" Troy said.

"Dude." Zeke and Jason whispered together.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMH

"Sharpay, don't read it!" Gabriella said as she tried to grab the black notebook from her hand.

"Relax, Gabriella. I won't read it." Sharpay said.

"Thank you." Gabriella said as she sat on her bed.

Gabriella eyed Sharpay as she stood on the rolling chair and opened the journal.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella scowled.

Sharpay shrugged but started reading the journal, knowing that Gabriella wouldn't be able to get the journal.

"So, Gabriella was at another basketball game. I'm starting to wonder why she's always there, smiling like she's the happiest girl on earth." Sharpay paused to laugh and Taylor and Kelsi giggled from their spots in the room.

"Sharpay stop reading that." Gabriella said.

"Okay. I'll read a different one." She said with a smirk.

"Shar!"

"I was so close to telling Gabriella how I felt today, but when I walked into my room and saw her sitting on my floor finishing up our project with her hair in a pony tail and my basketball sweater on, yes she was wearing my basketball sweater and I'm never washing it, I couldn't say anything." Sharpay looked up from the paper and stepped down from the chair, sitting on it. The girls were quiet now, listening to the sweet words. "There's something about Gabriella that makes me confused and nervous, yet excited at the same time. I don't know if it's her amazing smile or the way she says my name, but I do know one thing. I'm in love with Gabriella Montez, there I said it and all I have to do is say it to her." Sharpay stopped reading and looked at the girls in front of her. They were all teary eyed as they looked at each other.

"What are we going to do?" Gabriella asked.

The girls jumped slightly when they heard the doorbell ring and they all rushed out of Gabriella's room to answer the door. Gabriella quickly unlocked the door, tucking Troy's journal under her arm as she opened the door to reveal Chad, Jason, and Zeke.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kelsi asked.

"Um…" Zeke started.

"Distracting you." Jason answered.

"Dude!" Chad whispered.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"Do you have flour? I was teaching them how to bake and we ran out of flour." Zeke saved.

" Ye-" Gabriella was cut off.

"Okay, what do you really want; because we all know you don't want flour." Sharpay asked as she crossed her chest.

Chad opened his mouth to answer when the group heard a crashing noise upstairs. Gabriella ran up stairs before anyone could stop her.

"Troy's up there, isn't he?" Taylor asked Chad when Gabriella was out of sight.

"No, why do you say that?" Chad asked

"Oh, please." Taylor said as she grabbed his hand and led the group around the house where she looked up at Gabriella's room.

Gabriella opened her bedroom door and laughed quietly when she saw Troy trying to fix the vase of flowers that he knocked over.

"Um… Troy what are you doing?" Gabriella asked, making Troy jump around.

"Um… I'm… making sure you have the right vase for your flowers." He said with a nod. "You do."

"Are you looking for this?" Gabriella asked with a smile as she held up his notebook.

Troy breathed a sigh of relief and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Here" Gabriella said as she handed him the notebook, "Did you find mine?"

"It was on my floor." Troy said as he handed it to her.

"The only place I didn't look." Gabriella said with a small laugh as she set it on her desk.

"You know, you could have asked me to find it for you." Troy said.

"I could tell you the same thing." Gabriella replied. "It would have saved you the hassle of climbing onto my balcony and smashing my flowers."

"I'll get you new flowers." Troy said awkwardly.

"You don't have to." Gabriella laughed as she walked over to him. "So… your journal." Gabriella started.

"What did you read?" Troy asked with a sigh.

Gabriella bit her lip to hide her smile, but couldn't hide it from Troy.

"It's okay if you think it's corny." Troy said with a small smile.

"It wasn't corny." Gabriella said as she stepped even closer to him.

She could tell that Troy was getting nervous as she looked up at him and she smiled again, making him smile back.

"It was amazing." She said as she moved just a little closer to him.

"Really?" He asked in a whisper as he brushed his nose against hers.

"Really." Gabriella answered as she kissed Troy softly. "Tell me one thing though."

"Anything." Troy said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Did you mean what you said?" Gabriella asked.

"Every word." Troy said as he kissed Gabriella back, but more passionately this time, enjoying every minute of it.

_So maybe it's not such a bad thing to read someone else's journal and if you're feeling bad, just __have your best friend read it to you. It's not the same, right? Hmm. Maybe not. But anyways__ also make sure when you're kissing the owner of the journal you don't have an audience. Cough. Friends on the balcony. Well goodnight, good day, good morning, whatever. _

_Troy and Gabriell__a Journal entry number one. _

**I hope you got the ending… ****its**** like their journal together, but anyways if you didn't, sorry! So review if you want to.**


End file.
